1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paintball gun throttle regulator device, and more particularly to an automatic retreat and continuous shooting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paintball gun, as shown in FIG. 6 comprises a barrel 9 having a connector 91 underneath to connect with an air valve 81 of an air tank 8. The connector 91 is connected to a handle 93 through a high-pressure pipeline 92. The air valve 81 of the air tank 8 comprises a piston valve 82 with a cocking 821 at the front end to receive a washer 822. The rear end of the piston valve 82 is engaged with one end of an elastic element 83. The other end of the elastic element 83 is engaged with a nut 84 which has a hole at the center to be interconnected with the air tank 8. The elastic element 83 urges the cocking 821 to extend outward from the piston valve 82, while the washer 822 seals the air valve 81 and the air tank 8. The connector 91 of the barrel 9 has a connecting room 911 at one end and a connecting chamber 914 at the other end thereof. Both the connecting room 911 and the connecting chamber 914 are interconnected at the center with a through hole 913. The connecting room 911 comprises a protuberance 912 at the inner wall adapted to urge the cocking 821. The high-pressure pipeline 92 comprises a pair of quick-release connectors 921 and 922 at two ends to connect with the connecting chamber 914 of the connector 91 and a connecting chamber 931 of the handle 93, respectively. The handle 93 comprises an air passage 932 in connection with an air storage room 933. The air passage 932 comprises an adjusting valve 934 which is adjustable by an adjusting cone 935 of the handle 93. This product has a few shortcomings:    1. The controllability and safety are less accountable.    2. The pressure to shoot paintball is weak.
In view of these, the inventor has derived the present invention to correct the shortcomings.